


Nightswimming

by Khirsah



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, if I’m sober enough to not drown, I’m sober enough to…do other stuff.”</p><p>Teddy cocked his head. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a great standard to set for yourself, Billy.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure your face needs to be making out with mine right now, Teddy, so you should get on that.”</p><p>He laughed, dimples flashing; his lips were wet and swollen—from <i>his</i> kisses, Billy realized with a dizzy sort of joy. Oh God, this was really happening. “No, but seriously, Billy.”</p><p>“No, but seriously, Teddy, all I’m hearing is <i>hi let’s French</i>, so… Chop chop.”</p><p><b>OR:</b> A "What If?" AU of Teenage Wasteland. What if Billy and Teddy hadn't been interrupted at the pool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teenage Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34735) by [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah). 



> Art by the incomparable Cris. <3

**

“You, I thought I knew you.  
You, I cannot judge.  
You, I thought you knew me:  
This one laughing quietly  
Underneath my breath.  
Nightswimming.”  
— **Nightswimming** , REM

**

He had no idea how this had become his life.

“Crap crap crap, excuse me, crap crap crap,” Billy muttered, squeezing through a gaggle of tourists and running up the subway steps. The karaoke place wasn’t all that far from where he lived, but there had been a delay on the green line and everything had been held up and he’d been sitting there for what felt like forever, jittering and checking the time and trying not to imagine all the horrible and completely true things Jamie was saying about him.

This had been a stupid idea, a completely _stupid idea_ , he told himself as he nearly bodychecked a girl coming through the turnstile, calling out a quick, “Sorry! Sorry!” as he rushed past. He should have cancelled his plans with Teddy. He and Jamie had a long-standing tradition to go out and do something stupid and dorkyfun on the night he got back from school. If Billy hadn’t been so weird and starry-eyed over Teddy, he probably would have remembered the exact date Jamie was getting in for break, and he never would have made plans, and he wouldn’t be running late to meet them, and they wouldn’t be alone in the same room for nearly, God, twenty minutes, and this _would not be happening._

His phone buzzed against his thigh and Billy fished it out, nearly dropping it into the gutter as he waited for the light to change.

 **212-555-9078:** _where are u, loser? ps teddy rocks. can i marry him too?_

He pressed the call button, zipping in front of an elderly man with a walker, nearly sprinting across the street.

“Hey!” Jamie said when he picked up. Billy could hear a pounding beat and muffled voices. “We’ve already claimed the booth—we’re in number 11 when you get here.”

“Do _not_ say anything mortifying about me or I will kick your ASS,” he promised, weaving through people as he ran down the sidewalk. “I swear to God, I will.”

“What was that? You used to do _what_ with your Thor doll?”

“ _Jamie!_ ”

Jamie hung up.

He _really_ needed to reassess their best friendship, Billy thought grimly, crossing one more street. He could just make out the karaoke bar half an avenue down, blue light flickering over the door. He shoved his phone into his pocket and practically slammed inside, offering the host a breathless smile. “Room…11…” he gasped, yanking at his scarf to pull it away from his neck, give him room to breathe. The man pointed toward the stairs and Billy scurried up, Japanese letters flashing over his skin from the blinking signs.

The main room was a bar, with a big screen and several mics that could be passed up and down the row. In the back were small rooms, somewhat soundproofed, with tables and private systems. He hurried down the line, glancing in through frosted glass at people singing their hearts out until he spotted 11. Billy made himself stop just outside the door, taking a deep, steady breath. Then he pushed inside, eyes casting around nervously.

The little room was dim and a bit musky. The television screen showed bizarre clips of deer bounding through the forest and a pretty Japanese girl chewing on a long piece of grass, staring out across what looked like a Colorado ranch. Jamie was standing, holding one of the mics, singing, “ _Just a smalltown girl, living in a lonely world; she took the midnight train going anywhere!_ ” He gestured to Teddy, who was sprawled in the booth, holding his own mic like it was a snake.

“Uh, _just a city boy, born and raised in_ —Billy, hey!”

He straightened, welcoming smile breaking across his face. Billy fought a flush, smiling back and giving a little, stupid wave. Teddy scooted over, rising to thrust the mic into Billy’s hands as he shut the door. “You take over,” Teddy said, “I stopped believing a long time ago.”

“Come on, Billy,” Jamie protested when Billy turned, off-balance. “Chorus time. _Don’t stop believing! Hold on to the feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeling._ ”

Billy mumbled along, mostly out of reflex, but it didn’t take him very long to actually get into it. By the time the song ended and the next one had begun, he’d shucked out of his coat and was wailing along with Jamie while Teddy drummed out the beat on the table.

Jamie collapsed next to Teddy at the end of the third song, grinning and flushed. Billy slid next to Teddy’s other side, lightly elbowing his ribs. “Please tell me you guys just sang a few songs while you waited for me.”

Blond brows arched, and Teddy and Jamie shared a look that had pure terror racing through Billy’s blood. “Oh,” Teddy said, “there was maybe a song or two. Actually.” He reached for the huge, phonebook-sized list of songs and thumbed through, then entered a number into the keypad. “Jamie said I should absolutely request this one. Apparently it will change my world.”

Billy leaned over him and hissed, “ _You didn’t._ ”

Jamie leaned over too, smirking. “You adore me.”

“You _snake._ ”

“Adore me!”

The music started. Teddy prodded his shoulder. “Come on. Change my world.”

And he was pretty sure he would die of mortification, but somewhere along the way it became _fun_ , and the three of them began choosing increasingly ridiculous songs for the others to sing on dares. Teddy had an okay voice—not great, not bad—but it was _hysterical_ to watch him try to get through the squeaky rap in _Waterfalls_ while simultaneously trying not to crack up. Jamie had no shame, as usual, slithering on top of the table for his rendition of _Teenage Dream_ , and it wasn’t until they’d had their Cokes refilled three times (water twice) that Billy began to wonder what time it was.

In the middle of an absolutely terrible duet of _A Whole New World_ , Teddy’s phone began to ring. He passed the mic to Billy and slid out of the booth, digging into his coat. Billy watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he took up the song, flubbing a few lines as Teddy’s face grew tight and almost grim.

“Hey,” Teddy said, reaching for the door, slipping out into the hall. “What do you want? Look, I _told_ you I had plans ton…” The rest was muffled by the door sliding shut.

Jamie immediately cupped his hand over the mic. “Do you think that’s Greg the Asshole?” he hissed, brows drawn together.

Billy bit his lip, staring at the door.

“Billy!”

“What? Oh. Yeah, I don’t know. Yeah,” he admitted. “He, um. He calls sometimes. I think he likes to keep a pretty, you know, tight leash on Teddy.”

And fuck, he hated that. He hated that _so much_. Teddy always looked upset when he got those calls, and weirdly anxious, and sort of…guilty? But he always took them. And every once in awhile, Billy could catch snippets of him fighting with Greg or, even worse, agreeing to go over later. And the rest of _their_ time together would be ruined, because all Billy could think about was him heading over to Greg’s after—undeniably handsome, _asshole_ Greg.

Jamie leaned against him. “Do you think they’re…you know?”

“I don’t know,” Billy mumbled.

“But he almost kissed you. You said so. If he and Greg are…you know…then what’s he doing almost kissing you?”

“I don’t know.” He twisted the cord of the mic around his fingers, stomach churning, and not even the bright, ridiculous music could lift his spirits. Jamie dropped his mic and slid his arms around Billy’s shoulders, pressing his face against his hair and _squeezing_. Billy grabbed grateful handfuls of his shirt and hung on tight, feeling stupid for needing the comfort and yet still so grateful to have it at the same time.

“You’re worth ten of that asshole,” Jamie murmured against his hair. “Easy.”

Billy squeezed his eyes shut, dragging in an unsteady breath as the song ended and another began. There had never been anyone before Teddy. Having a crush on the Human Torch or Captain America or even random guys around the city was different— _this_ was different. Because he actually knew Teddy, could call him up at any time of the night and make fun of his hair and send him texts and feel his arm drape around his shoulders, heavy and warm and so perfect it made his entire body drown in heat. Teddy was beautiful, and Teddy was funny, and Teddy was _kind_ , kind in a way Billy still wasn’t used to sometimes.

And the way he had looked at him, in that secluded alcove, the light flickering over their faces…

“You good?” Jamie squeezed again, tight, and Billy lightly patted his arm.

“Yeah,” Billy said, opening his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Whatever, so what if Greg the Asshole had called? Even if Teddy ended up ditching them later to go over to his place, he’d been there, been having fun with them, for hours. He’d given part of his time and his attention to Billy, and Billy didn’t have the _right_ to ask for more…no matter how desperately he may have wanted to. “Come on, let’s skip to the end of this song and start with a new one,” he suggested, getting a better grip on his mic.

They were rounding in on their third song when the door opened again. Billy glanced over, out of the corners of his eyes, trying not to be too obvious about it. Teddy was backing in, holding the door with his hip, hands full.

“Hey,” he said, expression a strange blend of sheepish and mulish. “Hope you don’t mind.” He set the pitcher of beer and cups onto the table, and Billy managed to more or less keep his cool, but Jamie was, predictably, Jamie.

“Oh my God, you got us _beer_?” Jamie said, way too loudly, then quickly lowered his mic. “Dude, seriously? How did you swing that?”

Teddy shrugged a shoulder. “Old soul,” he said and, standing there with his piercings catching the dim light, head cocked defiantly, he _looked_ older. “You don’t have to have any if you don’t want to.”

Jamie was already pouring three glasses. “No, this is _great_. You are _great_.”

Billy drifted closer to grab his plastic cup, using it as an excuse to lightly nudge Teddy’s shoulder, their eyes meeting, holding.

 _You okay?_ Billy wanted to telegraph, wanted it so bad he thought maybe, just maybe, Teddy managed to read it in his eyes.

Teddy cocked his head slightly and leaned into him for the briefest moment, hand moving to the small of Billy’s back, just…hovering there at the dip of his spine, warm, seeking warmth. _No_ , the touch seemed to say, _but thank you._

Then he straightened and lifted the glass, eyes closing as he swallowed once, twice, three times, downing the contents in a graceful pull.

Jamie’s brows popped up in shock, then waggled when Billy shot him a quelling look. Even though he usually wasn’t wild about beer—he didn’t like the taste—Billy drank the whole cupful in solidarity. Teddy was already on his second, though he was going slower with this one, probably out of deference to Billy and Jamie.

 _Don’t mind us,_ Billy thought, swallowing around the bad taste. _We’re just your average run-of-the-mill utter nerds._

They sang a few more songs to shake free the lingering weirdness, and somewhere along the way the pitcher was refilled a few times and Billy forgot that he hated the taste of beer. By the time they paid up, they’d been there for _hours_ and were all a little to the right of tipsy. Jamie was still singing as they made it to the street, throwing his arms out and spinning, then laughing when he almost lost his balance. Billy struggled into his coat, smirking, trying to find the stupid armhole. He was starting to realize he was failing with the fine motor skills and probably shouldn’t go home right away when Teddy stepped close behind him, hands on Billy’s hips.

“Here,” Teddy murmured, near his ear, and Billy bit his lip and nodded, not caring what he was agreeing to—agreeing to _everything_. Teddy caught his flailing wrist in one hand and dragged the other up his spine to catch the trailing end of his coat. He lifted it, bringing Billy’s arm back, helping him slide it into the sleeve before turning him and slowly, methodically, fastening the buttons.

He was standing close—so close—lashes casting dark shadows against his cheeks. A soft wind blew, making his colorful scarf lift and dance around them, like coils of smoke as his fingers slipped each button through its hole. He slid his hands down Billy’s chest when he was done, smoothing out the lapels, and Billy wanted nothing in the world more than to tip up his face and kiss him, soft and slow and sweet, until that lingering sadness went away.

“Wooo, I am so drunk!” Jamie said cheerfully, holding onto a post. He pressed his cheek against it, watching them with a wide, happy smile, and Billy reluctantly pulled back, breaking the perfect bell jar moment between them.

Billy slid his fingers through his hair, bemused by the way the world tilted just a little when he took a step. “We are _so_ not going home like this,” he said.

“I’ve got somewhere we can go, if you want,” Teddy offered, and Jamie immediately replied, “Yes! Let’s go with Teddy; Teddy is _awesome._ ”

Billy cocked his head. “If you’re sure you don’t need to be anywhere,” he said, hesitating.

Teddy shoved his hands into his pockets. “No,” he said shortly. “I don’t have anywhere I need to be. Come on, it’s just a few blocks that way.”

They weren’t too far from Grand Central—the Chrysler building helped orient Billy, even tipsy. It was good to know, he figured, and good practice for when he was older. He kept close to Teddy and Jamie, Teddy reaching out occasionally to snag the back of Jamie’s coat to keep him from veering into traffic, and there was something about the way he so easily embraced Billy’s, admittedly weird, childhood friend that made his insides glow. Well, that and the grim tone of Teddy’s voice when he said, _I don’t have anywhere I need to be_.

_So. Take that, Greg the Asshole._

A few blocks turned out to be eight, which wasn’t very far but which felt like a marathon tonight. Finally, however, Teddy caught Jamie by the elbow and steered him to lean against a window, shaking his head wryly. “You did _not_ drink that much,” he said, bemused, but Jamie just beamed at him, completely blissed out.

Billy tipped up his chin, studying the building’s façade. He’d expected a restaurant or a club or something. Maybe a coffee shop. Not this. “It’s a sports club?” he asked, confused.

“I’m friends with the owner.” He was unlocking the gate, then the door, holding it open for them. “Come on, hurry up so I can get the alarm.” Billy scurried in, stumbling a bit in the dark, as Teddy relocked the gate and door, moving purposefully in the darkness. There was a low _beepbeepbeep_ , red light flashing, keypad illuminating when Teddy flipped up the faceplate. He punched a code, then enter, and the beeping stopped.

“The light’s by your elbow,” Teddy said, “but if you can manage in the dark, there’s more ambient light upstairs.”

Billy gripped Jamie’s shoulders. “Come on,” he said, gently pushing him toward the dim outline of steps. The three of them made their way up in silence—mostly because, well, it felt _weird_ to be in a place like this after hours. The air smelled like sweat and leather and some kind of chemical. It was warmer than he’d expected, air heavy but not unpleasant.

Teddy led them up the steps and through a hallway, past swinging doors. The further they moved into the gym, the more light filtered in through high windows. Weights and exercise machines cast long shadows, and Billy caught sight of their reflection in a wall of mirrors—strange, unexpected shapes moving through the dim.

“This is awesome,” Jamie whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Billy whispered back.

“Dunno!”

Teddy led them back through another short hallway, then held open a second set of swinging doors for them. Jamie’s indrawn breath didn’t prepare Billy for the surreal beauty of the empty room. It was large, three times bigger than the main workout floor, blue and green and white tile stretching across the floor and up the walls. Ghostly light licked across their faces, shifting and insubstantial as mist, the soft _whoosh whoosh_ of water echoing up to the cavernous ceiling.

Billy stepped away from the others, breath drawn, caught somewhere deep in his chest. He tipped his face up to watch moonlight filter through the three huge skylights dotting the roof. Clouds moved distant and cold across the moon’s face, dappling the pool below.

There was something reckless about this. Something reckless and wild and out of someone else’s life. This wasn’t _him_ , Billy thought dizzily. This wasn’t him standing here, head still whirling faintly, in this place, having this experience. The real him was home, curled up under his blankets reading, or laying on his back dreaming up adventures. Not _having_ them.

He looked over at Teddy, lips parted to try to tell him _how much_ it meant to him, the way Teddy pulled him out of his own life and into these dreamworlds. He’d met new people, been new places, saw old things with new eyes, and it was all Teddy, all of it.

Teddy tilted his head slightly, eyes locked with his.

And then he took off his coat.

It dropped to the tiles with a heavy _thump,_ pooling black as a shadow at his feet. Teddy unwound his scarf, dropping it behind him, then began to toe off his shoes.

Billy stood frozen, watching Teddy shift to one foot to pull off a sock, then the other. His toes were perfect too, which somehow didn’t surprise him, forming a clear arch from big to pinkie. Billy’s second toe was longer than his big toe—his brothers liked to call him Gorilla Man—and was he seriously fixating on Teddy’s toes while the other boy tugged his shirt out from his jeans?

“Awesome, a locker room,” Jamie said, voice coming from far away. “I’m going to find a bench and lay down for a bit, guys—call me if you need anything.” And then he was gone, door swinging shut behind him.

Teddy unbuttoned his blue overshirt, thumb pushing buttons through their holes, focusing as the shirt began to part around him. “Didn’t you want to swim?” he asked, voice low, propelling Billy into immediate action because _yes_ , God _yes_ , he wanted to be in that water, with Teddy, he wanted…

He struggled out of his coat and shoes, dropping onto his ass out of self-preservation when he began to wobble. Teddy’s overshirt floated down next to him, light as air, and Billy swallowed hard. He looked up through his lashes as he tugged off his socks, watching as Teddy grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head, shucking it off in one fluid motion.

Teddy’s body was a deep, gorgeous gold, practically gleaming in the dim green-blue light. His arms were thick with muscles, shadows forming and fading as they flexed with his movements. Even his back rippled with power, skin tight over muscle, long line of his spine a dark blur leading to the lean curve of his lower back, disappearing into his jeans. Billy’s mouth went dry, heart beating so loud in his throat he swore Teddy _had_ to hear it, had to know what this was doing to him.

And then Teddy’s hands dropped to the button of his jeans and Billy had to close his eyes, overwhelmed with the surge of heat. But, God, he couldn’t keep his eyes shut, he had to _see_. To watch through his lashes, struggling desperately to conceal his panting breaths as Teddy popped open his fly and pushed down the zip. He hooked his thumbs into the waist, pushing them down long, muscular legs until they pooled there with the rest of his clothes, like a shed skin. His hands moved to the waist of his blue striped boxers and Billy thought his heart would _explode_. Then he paused, dropped his hands and contented himself with kicking free of his jeans.

“Meet you in the water,” Teddy said, voice low. He took five steady steps and dove in, graceful and effortless and so Goddamned beautiful Billy couldn’t take it. He watched as Teddy went deeper, making a dark shadow along the bottom of the pool as he glided toward the far end.

Then, all at once, Billy began _ripping_ at his own clothes, struggling out of his shirt, arms getting tangled as he tried to unfasten his pants. He wanted to be in there, now—in the cool, glittering, otherworldly water, near Teddy, submerged and, and _connected_. He leaned back and kicked off his jeans, grateful his own boxers were a respectable green plaid and not, like, Thundercats or something.

He stumbled a little as he clambered to his feet, gooseflesh rising along his arms, nipples puckering in the chill. Teddy had resurfaced on the far end of the pool, hair plastered back from his face, piercings gleaming. He smiled at Billy and sort of almost reached for him, hand skimming across the surface of the water, sending ripples out in ever-widening circles.

Billy took a deep breath and jumped in, feet-first. He squeezed his eyes shut against the shock of cold and chlorinated water, going down down down until his toes touched the bottom. He bent his knees, then pushed off, rocketing up to the surface again.

He broke the surface with a deep gasp, droplets flinging from his uplifted face, catching the light. He could hear the steady strokes of Teddy swimming toward him, water lapping against his skin as he bobbed there, waiting, breathless.

“This is crazy,” Billy said, grabbing for the ledge. It was too deep for his feet to touch, and there was water in his eyes. He squeezed them, trying to rub them clear, laughing a little at the surge of pure _joy_. Teddy tred water just a short distance away, grinning with him, and all of it—his proximity, the moonlight on water, the green-blue hush of this place, the tracers of alcohol still burning through his system, the thrill of knowing Teddy had chosen to be here tonight, here instead of with Greg—was enough to override his common sense. Billy reached out, one hand sliding over Teddy’s slick, warm shoulder, and then Billy was floating forward and into his arms, twining his own about Teddy’s neck. He rested his cheek against his own bicep, lips a breath away from that warm skin he wanted _so much_.

“Thank you,” Billy murmured, hips bumping against Teddy’s, legs moving lazily to help keep them from drowning. Teddy made a low noise in return, reaching behind Billy to grasp the ledge, and somehow…somehow, that brought Billy’s back flush against the pool wall, Teddy’s arms over him, penning him in.

His big, broad, powerful body, more naked than not, penning him in.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the gasp that wanted to break free. He’d had dreams like this, the kinds of dreams that ended with him waking hot and hard and arching. He had to struggle to keep from arching up now, entire body all at once shocked awake and trembling. Teddy’s skin felt so _so good_ against him. So smooth and solid and perfect. He let the water buoy him up a little, thigh brushing against Teddy’s, and fuck, _fuck_. He bit his bottom lip hard. He was shuddering with the painful-good surge of sexual awareness, fighting with everything he had to keep his hips tilted back, to keep Teddy from _knowing_.

“Billy,” Teddy murmured, chest vibrating. Billy tightened his arms around his neck, face scrunched up in embarrassment and need. One of Teddy’s hands dropped to his ribcage, high at his side, then slowly slid down, thumb pressing in on the careful stroke, following the curve of Billy’s body until it rested at the waist of his boxers, rubbing the skin just above the tight elastic. Billy fought back a strangled cry, hips jerking against his will, as Teddy slipped his thumb _under_ the elastic, just a little. “Look at me, Billy, please.”

Billy swallowed hard, then slowly lifted his head, eyes blinking open, and there, there on Teddy’s face was what he’d thought he’d seen at the museum—hunger. Billy gasped in a breath, lips parting, and suddenly Teddy was _right there,_ his mouth covering Billy’s as if he had to swallow that noise. His lips were smooth, soft, breath a gentle gust against Billy’s mouth. And then his tongue was stroking past Billy’s parted lips and deep inside.

_Kissing him._

Billy surged against him with a strangled noise, legs thrashing, searching for purchase. Teddy’s groan vibrated through both of their chests as Teddy pressed forward, one strong thigh pushed between Billy’s legs, giving him something to ( _grind against_ ) rest his weight on, nudging him back against the slick tiles as he stroked his tongue deeper and deeper, devouring Billy’s mouth with a hungry groan.

Billy couldn’t keep his hips still, didn’t _want_ to, arching against the hard strength of Teddy’s thigh as he desperately kissed back. Teddy was his first kiss, but he refused to be clumsy or embarrassed, too electrified to do anything but give Teddy absolutely everything he had. He stroked their tongues together, the slick glide sending liquid waves of heat through him, making even his fingers and toes tingle in response. He slid his hands over Teddy’s incredible shoulders, then down his chest, mapping out the play of muscles as Teddy’s tongue swirled against his, hot, so fucking hot he could hardly stand it. Billy swept his hands down low, then up again, gripping Teddy’s shoulders and digging his nails in as he pushed closer. He wrapped his lips around Teddy’s tongue and tugged a little, sucking eagerly, remembering those boys in the clip and how _good_ it had looked.

The noise Teddy made—choked-off, _sexual_ —caused the hairs along his arms to stand up and his cock to jerk. Billy was harder than he could ever remember being in his _life_ , the heavy, weighted pain of it so good he wasn’t sure he could stand it. Teddy broke the kiss to drag in an unsteady breath, but then he was there again, kissing Billy hot and hard, and it was so easy for Billy to tilt his hips forward and press his cock against the muscles of Teddy’s thigh.

Teddy tore his mouth way, gasping. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said, hands dropping to Billy’s waist, dragging him _closer_. Billy rocked forward, lightheaded, completely lost to the sensation, the _need_. It was coursing through him in aching, rhythmic waves, dictating the urgent hitch of his hips, the frantic kisses he pressed along Teddy’s wet shoulders.

Teddy’s nails dug into his hips, lifting him—God, God, the way Teddy moved him around, positioned him, was driving him _crazy_ —and then pulling him forward, urging his legs around Teddy’s trim waist. Billy went willingly, ankles locked at the small of Teddy’s back, but it wasn’t until Teddy shifted forward and their erections brushed together that Billy understood, and by then—“ _GOD,_ Teddy,” he moaned, arching tight, sobbing in a breath. The pleasure of it was almost too much, almost more than he could stand. It seemed like it was almost too much for Teddy, too. They kept sinking a little, bobbing down further into the water before Teddy grabbed for the ledge and pulled them up again, his body driving Billy back against the cold tiles, sending surges of wildfire through his limbs. He could _come_ like this, Billy realized dizzily, and the knowledge was enough to have him turning his face to find Teddy’s mouth again, tongue sliding over his perfect bottom lip. Teddy grinned, hands on him, and Billy dragged his tongue over one of those maddening dimples, licking at the divot and shuddering, close, so close.

He was lost in endless yards of hot skin. Teddy’s fingers slid under the waistband of Billy’s boxers again, rubbing over the sharp jut of his hipbones and driving him _insane_. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t—

“Oh my God,” Billy gasped against Teddy’s mouth, shuddering and rutting forward in short, sharp little juts of his hips, trying to get more of the feel of skin on skin. “You are driving me insane. I can’t— _Teddy._ ”

Teddy swiped his tongue along Billy’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth— _biting_ , fuck. “I want,” he said, kissing down Billy’s jaw.

“ _Yes._ ”

His dragged his nails across shuddering skin. “I haven’t even told you what I wanted yet.”

Billy’s laugh was choked, breathless. “Oh my God, like it matters—yes, yes, _yes_. Okay? _Yes_.” He’d beg if he had to. Strike that, he was only too happy to start begging now. “Please, Teddy. Please, God, I want—I’m.”

One big hand lifted to cup the back of his skull, the other flattening against his belly to still him. Billy whined deep in his throat, trying to roll his hips forward, but Teddy was too strong—

(Which, crap, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was; he shouldn’t like Teddy being able to manhandle him as much as he really, _really_ did)

—and try as he might, Billy couldn’t wriggle free.

“Billy,” Teddy murmured. “Look at me. Please?”

He blew out a shaky breath but lifted his head. Teddy’s eyes were on him, studying his face closely as if trying to read some hidden reluctance—some hesitation. As if he was _worried_ he was taking advantage or something. 

And Billy just…couldn’t let that stand. He couldn’t let Teddy tear himself up about that when he wanted so much.

“Hey,” he murmured, ankles locking at the small of Teddy’s back. He reached up to cup Teddy’s face, thumbs stroking across his cheeks. His skin was smooth, lacking the faint rasp of stubble Billy half expected. His eyes were big and impossibly blue ringing endless depths of black. God, Teddy was beautiful; he was _perfect_. “I. This is going to sound mega-awkward because I don’t have a lot of experience here, but um, I want you to… Uh. I _want you_. I’m pretty sure I’ve been painfully obvious about that.”

“It’s complicated,” Teddy began, quiet.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“Hey, if I’m sober enough to not drown, I’m sober enough to…do other stuff.”

Teddy cocked his head. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a great standard to set for yourself, Billy.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure your face needs to be making out with mine right now, Teddy, so you should get on that.”

He laughed, dimples flashing; his lips were wet and swollen—from _his_ kisses, Billy realized with a dizzy sort of joy. Oh God, this was really happening. “No, but seriously, Billy.”

“No, but seriously, Teddy, all I’m hearing is _hi let’s French_ , so… Chop chop.”

“You’re impossible.” Teddy studied him for what felt like a very long time. It was hard to focus: Billy kept having to fight the urge to roll his hips forward, to drive them together. Teddy’s arms bracketed him, keeping him pressed against the pool wall. The contrast of cold tile and hot skin was driving him insane. The awareness of Teddy’s gaze studying him, of Teddy’s breath against his parted lips, of one bead of water tracing its way down Teddy’s perfect neck, Teddy’s perfect collarbone, Teddy’s perfect _chest_ …

He wanted to lick it away. He wanted to worry golden skin with his teeth until he left his mark. He wanted—

He wanted Teddy to want this too, as much as he did. So Billy held his breath and forced himself not to dig his fingers into the dripping wet ends of Teddy’s hair and _wait him out_ , impatient and frightened and aching.

Everything Billy Kaplan had ever wanted was _right there_ just a breath away, and he couldn’t push away the feeling that if he moved wrong, breathed wrong, said the wrong thing…it could all disappear just like that.

“Teddy,” Billy finally said, breaking the fraught silence. “I don’t know what you’re thinking. I almost never know what you’re thinking.”

Teddy flushed and looked away. “Billy,” he began, starting to detangle.

Billy gripped his shoulders, thighs tensing around Teddy’s waist. “ _Wait_ , please,” he said. “God, wait, just— Just let me talk, okay? Let me, let me, ah, let me just say what’s in my head, and then you can— You can do whatever you’ve got to from there. Okay? Because I get it. I _do_. It’s complicated. Whatever this Greg thing is,” Teddy tensed against him, “I _get_ that it’s complicated. But what I’m saying is that I’m not. I’m _not_ complicated when it comes to you. I am ridiculously easy when it comes to you—and yes, all right, I probably shouldn’t have said it like that, but you know, the double meaning stands, so… Whatever. I’m easy. For you. I _like_ you.”

An unknowable expression crossed Teddy’s face at that, more a flinch than a fully realized thought, and Billy’s heart thudded hard in his chest. He reached out, cupping Teddy’s cheeks between his palms; his eyes scanned Teddy’s beautiful, perfect, _unreadable_ face over and over again. “Teddy,” he said quietly. “ _I like you_. Whether you’re willing to kiss me, or, or, um, what we were doing before with me, or whether you just want to play Scrabble like the weird little old man you are— _I like you_. I care about you.” And then, inspiration striking like the sudden thrill of lightning: “Teddy, I’m not going anywhere.”

Teddy’s gaze jerked to his, color all at once staining his cheeks—as if he had somehow been controlling the whorls of pink until then but had lost his grip in surprise. They sank a few inches in the water, bodies bobbing together, and his _face_. God, it hurt to see that sudden, raw expression on Teddy’s face. If all that pain, that fear, that cautious _hope_ was Greg the Asshole’s fault, Billy would cheerfully tear the motherfucker limb from limb.

“Billy,” Teddy said, voice tight. His lashes flickered, eyes dropping down to Billy’s well-kissed mouth, then up to meet his eyes again. His muscles were tight, body rigid against his. Billy could feel Teddy _trembling_ against him. “You shouldn’t— I’m not—”

“You _are_ ,” Billy countered, not positive he knew what Teddy was failing to say, but pretty sure he could take a guess. “God, of course you are.” He reluctantly unhooked his ankles and unwound himself from around Teddy, wanting to keep pressed tight but sensing Teddy needed a moment to…to _doubt_ , to question, to quake inside his own skin. Billy quaked right along with him, body thrumming with an electrical current, wanting to wrap tight around Teddy and never, _ever_ let go. “How can you even wonder?”

Teddy gave a faint shake of his head. “You don’t know what I’ve done,” he said.

Billy frowned. “I don’t care what you’ve done; I care who you _are_.”

There was another long, long silence where his heart tripped double-time in his chest. Teddy’s expression had closed down again, gone unreadable. Billy couldn’t help but wonder if he had ruined everything with his admission.

And then Teddy’s hands gripped his hips and his muscles tensed, biceps straining as he lifted Billy out of the water—out of the water and away from _Teddy_ —and Billy no longer had to wonder. He knew, then, no question, that somehow he’d stuck his foot in it and ruined everything.

Like always.

_Shit._

He shivered, miserable and still more than a little turned on despite the bobs and weaves of high emotion. Teddy set him on the pool ledge; the tiles were freezing against his bare thighs and his boxers did very little to hide the bulge of his erection. Billy flushed and looked away, mortified to be so exposed in the wake of such obvious rejection. It wasn’t that Teddy didn’t know he wanted him—he’d hardly been _subtle_ —but sitting here on the ledge with Teddy bobbing still in the water below, there was no way he could hide.

“Well,” Billy said, desperately scrabbling for something to say to hide his heartbreak, “this is awkward. He said awkwardly. Um. I’m going to just— _Fuck!_ ”

The last was startled out of him, high-pitched and breathless, when Teddy reached out to hook his thumbs into the clingy-wet waist of his boxers…and tugged them down his thighs. Billy’s cock bobbed free, and he nearly jerked his hands down to cover himself, shock and confusion and an impossible flush of _heat_ unfurling through him in messy waves. He made another thoroughly mortifying noise, then bit his own palm to stifle the cry when Teddy tossed his plaid boxers aside, when Teddy slid his calloused palms up his quaking thighs, when Teddy _urged his legs to part_ and swam in the last few feet until he was _right there_ , right between Billy’s spread-wide thighs, eyes on his face and breath hot against his flushed and jerking cock.

Teddy wet his lips; Billy muffled a desperate moan.

“Is this okay?” Teddy murmured, voice dropped so low and husky Billy barely recognized it. He stroked his thumbs lightly along Billy’s inner thighs, soothing over the jerking muscles. Billy fought the (devastating) urge to thrust his hips _up_ , flushed erection bobbing, exposed— _really fucking near Teddy’s mouth, holy crap._

He dug his teeth into his hand, fighting to control the high-pitched whine that kept wanting to break free. Teddy’s eyes were locked on his body, moving hungrily over the sharp wings of his pelvis, the dark thatch of hair, _all of him._ Teddy wet his lips again, and Billy keened helplessly, hips giving a short, hard jerk, beads of precome slicking the head of his erection.

It was possible, he thought dizzily, that he was going to _die_ he was so turned on. And then Teddy’s lashes fluttered as he ticked his gaze up to meet his, and _possible_ transmutated into _really fucking likely._

“Billy,” he murmured.

He _had_ to answer. He just wasn't sure he could. Billy kept one hand clapped over his mouth, hyper-aware of the way noise echoed in the cavernous pool—hyper-aware that his childhood best friend wasn’t all _that_ far away—but dropped his other to Teddy’s golden hair. He brushed his fingers through the silky strands, twisting through them; he raked his thumbnail lightly over the row of piercings circumnavigating the delicate shell of Teddy’s ear. When those blue eyes closed, as if Teddy were just as overwhelmed as Billy, it was all Billy could do not to moan.

“Oh my God,” Billy finally managed, muffled. Daring much, he shifted his thighs and slung his legs over the broad expanse of Teddy’s shoulders, heels digging into his shoulder blades. He felt so _exposed_ like this, wide open, vulnerable—hot. God, God, fuck, it was so hot. “Um, yes. _Yes_. Oh my God, _yes_. I—Teddy.” He dropped his other hand to touch Teddy’s face, shuddering when blue eyes opened again to meet his. His cock was twitching between them, so hard and slick it was almost embarrassing. He was _panting_ for it. For Teddy. “I want—”

He didn’t get to finish. Billy’s words rose into a high whine when Teddy let the water bob him forward, big hands bracing Billy’s skinny hips— _lifting_ him off the cold tile just a bit, so that his weight balanced on the thighs braced against Teddy’s impossibly strong shoulders—and leaned in to brush his lips across the flushed head of Billy’s cock.

“Fuck!” Billy gasped, startled. He slapped a hand back, palm skidding across the cold tile as he arched helplessly—back a sharp bow, hips rutting forward at the blinding, _blistering_ heat of Teddy’s breath against him, Teddy’s _tongue._ “Teddy, oh, oh my God.” The very tip of Teddy’s tongue darted out again, swirling around the head of his cock before curling, teasing at the slit. Teddy’s eyes slid shut, lashes a dark smudge against his cheeks as he gripped the base of Billy’s cock in one big fist and let the head push between his parted lips.

It was almost more than Billy could take. The heat, the _slick_ glide of that tongue, fuck, _seeing Teddy_ slowly bobbing down, lips parting wide to take him, long ends of his bangs falling into his face. Billy framed Teddy’s jaw with trembling fingers and swore he could _feel himself_ pushing inside; he could feel the way Teddy’s jaw worked open as he kept going down…and down…and down…until his nose brushed against the quivering muscles of Billy’s stomach.

“Holy crap,” Billy said, voice utterly shattered. “You’re— How— You— Oh my God, I’m going to come.”

Teddy shuddered at that, moaning. _Moaning._ As if the thought of Billy coming… As if he _wanted…_

“Oh my God,” Billy said, hips pushing up in a helpless rut, entire body on _fire_. He could feel the pressure building low in his stomach, could feel the breathless ache expanding out, and he only had time to grab a handful of blond hair and hold on _tighttighttight_ , to follow the maddening bob of Teddy’s head as he took him _ohgod_ impossibly far down his throat, as he _swallowed around him_ —before that pressure exploded out into a cascade.

He squeezed his eyes shut and _came_ with a loud cry. It echoed around them, caught by the cavernous walls, like a chorus, like a religious experience. Billy’s fingers tightened in Teddy’s hair and he curled his toes, body arching so impossibly tight as everything, as the entire world, whited out around him. As it narrowed down to the wet suction against his cock, the soft strands slipping through his fingers, to Teddy.

Teddy, who moaned around him, eagerly working his jerking cock, and very deliberately swallowed.

“Gaargh!” Billy cried, cock giving a hard jerk in his mouth. His free hand skidded and he went toppling down, head hitting the slick tiles with a sharp _crack_. Teddy pulled back immediately, and Billy was painfully aware of the way his nearly-spent cock twitched as it fell free, slick from that hot mouth, last drops of come beading at the head.

“Oh my God,” Teddy said, voice husky—husky from _sucking him off,_ and shit, shit, that thought was nearly enough to make him stir again—and colored with worry. Before Billy could do anything more than stare up at the vaulted ceiling, dazed, Teddy pressed his hands to either side of his hips and hoisted himself out of the water.

The sound of water displacing nearly drowned out the frantic thrum of Billy’s racing heart. He made a low noise, starting to curl forward so he could watch Teddy pull himself out like some sort of sexy merman, but Teddy was already hovering over him before he could do more than lift his head; strong thighs bracketed Billy’s hips, and a broad palm cradled the back of his neck. His shoulders rounded forward until he was dizzyingly close.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Teddy murmured. He slid his fingers through Billy’s hair, carefully searching for bumps or growing knots. The cloth-covered bulge of his erection pressed deliciously hard against Billy’s quivering stomach.

He’d done that, he couldn’t help but think. He’d made Teddy _hard_.

“Billy?”

“…you expect me to talk now,” he tried to joke. It was weak at best, but a strong lassitude was sweeping over him. He reached out to rest his hands on Teddy’s slim hips, thumbs running over the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Teddy sucked in a breath and went very still. “As if my brain were still functioning.”

“Um.” Teddy flushed and wet his lips, and suddenly, Billy was burning with the desire to kiss him, to taste himself on Teddy’s tongue. He made a low noise deep in his chest and strained up, catching Teddy’s mouth with his. Teddy stiffened in surprise for half a second, then surged into the kiss—lips parting, tongue stroking into Billy’s mouth, twining hungrily with his. The _taste_ , fuck, an unfamiliar salt touched by chlorine, overlaying something that was all _Teddy_ , was enough to have him moaning again. Billy pushed in, his grip on Teddy’s hips tightening as their tongues tangled deep, deeper, _deeper_ together and Teddy shifted restlessly over him, body moving in an already-familiar needy rhythm.

Oh God, oh fuck, if he hadn’t just come, that low noise Teddy made when his straining erection ground against Billy’s stomach would have made him blindingly hard. Even so, he could feel a near-painful uncoiling low in his belly as he sucked the taste of his own come from Teddy’s tongue and carefully pushed the waist of his boxers down his hips.

The way Teddy was straddling him kept him from being able to push them all the way off, but fuck, whatever, this was good, this was _perfect_. He got the straining elastic around Teddy’s muscular thighs and nearly keened when his cock was freed. The hot, flushed head brushed Billy’s stomach, painting a trail of precome over his shivering skin, and he had to break the kiss to drag in a panting breath and _see_. He had to _see_ Teddy’s cock, so impossibly hard, flat head shiny with come. Another bead wet the tip as he reached for him, and Teddy sucked in a sharp breath, as if—

As if the mere thought of Billy’s touch was enough to bring him close to the edge.

Billy’s gaze jerked up, locking with Teddy’s. His fingers trembled as he wrapped them clumsily around his cock and gave an experimental stroke.

“ _Billy_ ,” Teddy breathed. His hips pushed forward and his mouth fell open. His eyes were very, very wide.

Billy licked his lips and just…kept going. He shifted his grip as he slid his fingers up Teddy’s cock, then tightened as he pushed down again, making a fist. He was hot against Billy’s fingers, and thick— _big_ in a way that was sending shuddery signals to his brain. Billy shuddered once with Teddy and stroked him again, and again, eyes flicking between Teddy’s face and his cock as he tried to see everything, to memorize this moment.

It felt as if they’d been caught in amber, or, or trapped in a terrarium. The air was muggy and thick with chlorine. The soft _whoosh whoosh_ of water slapping tile was underscored by their rough breathing. Teddy made a torn noise deep in his throat, and it seemed to echo all around them—up to the skylights and the placid moon itself, watching over them with a benign sort of indifference.

They were doing this. This was happening. Teddy was straddling his hips and Billy’s hands were on him and Teddy was going to come flying apart any minute, and they would have _come together_ , literally and metaphorically, bound by the invisible threads of this impossible, magical night.

 _I love you_ , he wanted to cry as he quickened his pace, watching the warning flush spread across Teddy’s cheeks. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

And then, with a choked cry, Teddy _came._ Billy gasped at the first hot splash of come, stomach tightening—his own cock, semi-hard again, jerked painfully as Teddy shuddered over him, stripes of come painting Billy’s belly, his chest. Teddy’s eyes stayed open throughout, dazed and brilliant blue. The way he looked at Billy made his chest constrict tighttighttight.

It was as if in this moment, Teddy loved him, too.

Finally, Teddy tipped forward and to the side, collapsing bonelessly next to him on the tile floor. His breath was coming in great, heaving gasps; he kicked off his boxers and slung an arm and a leg over Billy as if to keep him close.

God. As if Billy were going _anywhere._

They lay there, curled together like spoons in a drawer, breathing slowly normalizing. Billy was hyperaware of Teddy’s warmth along his side and the hot tickle of his breath. He shivered, cheering inside when Teddy’s bicep tightened and he drew him closer, deep into the shell of his body. One big hand slid down his stomach, smearing the trails of come away…or spreading it into his skin, marking him with it. Either idea was enough to make Billy squirm.

He turned his head and tipped his chin, pressing a soft kiss to Teddy’s jaw. Teddy made a low, rumbling noise and nuzzled close. Everything was _perfect_. He could feel the exhaustion sinking in; their breaths fell into an even cadence.

“Wow,” Billy finally murmured, breaking what was turning into a long, languid silence.

“Yeah.”

“If this is karaoke, I’m not sure I can handle full-out musical theater.”

Teddy gave a snort of laughter and yanked Billy over—rolling onto his back and pulling Billy with him in a tangle of squirming limbs and shrieks of, “Hey! Hey, rough trade! I protest!”

“I’ll show you rough trade,” Teddy promised, spinning them all the way over until Billy was on his back with his hands pinned to the tiles, Teddy’s weight pressed deliciously against his—chests to hips to legs, so many yards of hot, golden muscle so very close. Billy made a low noise, cock stirring in interest, unable to keep from arching his hips up in silent invitation.

Teddy’s breath caught and his eyes went _dark_. They hooded, lashes flickering as Teddy bit his bottom lip…then carefully rolled his hips against Billy’s, brushing his own slowly hardening cock against Billy’s.

“Oh my God,” Billy whispered, stomach twisting into knots of pleasure. There was so much he wanted to do with this boy—there was so much he _wanted_. It was just beginning to dawn on him that maybe he could have it after all. “Teddy. Oh my God, Teddy, you have no idea how much I want to—”

And then, _of course_ , a sheepish voice whispered from the locker room entrance, “Um, _guys?_ I am so, so sorry, but, uh…it’s getting pretty late.”

Teddy flushed a _brilliant_ pink and immediately rolled away, grabbing for his discarded boxers. Billy sat up, feeling dazed and hot and boneless, and glared across the water at Jamie—who was standing in the open doorway, one hand clapped over his eyes, shifting from foot to foot as if he were fighting the urge to die of embarrassment.

“What time is it?” Billy asked.

“Uh. Rounding out toward 3 am.”

“ _Shit!_ ” Billy scrambled to his knees, heart giving a hard lurch; he reached to fish his boxers out of the water. He was going to be flayed alive. “Uh, shit, okay, give us five minutes and we’ll be going. Okay?”

Jamie made a vague thumbs up gesture with his free hand and stepped out of the doorway, letting it swing shut. Billy cursed and wrung out his boxers as he stood, then nearly went toppling head-first into the water as he hopped around from foot to foot trying to put them on.

Teddy caught his elbow. “Careful,” he said, grip tightening. Billy looked over at him, dazed and grateful. Teddy was already in his clothes somehow; even his hair already looked perfect. It was totally unfair. 

And Billy was staring at him like a crazy person. “Um, okay,” he said, adjusting the waist of his boxers. They were cold and clammy against his skin and would suck beneath his jeans. Maybe he should have left them off. …too late now, he decided, carefully tugging on the rest of his clothes. Teddy handed over his shirt and he murmured thanks, cheeks heating up when their fingers brushed. What had been such easy, simple affection before now felt strained. Uncertain.

 _Say something_ , Billy scolded himself, crouching to fasten his shoelaces. _Just say something. How hard could it be?_

“Um,” Billy managed, at the same time Teddy said, “So.” They both jerked to look at each other, then laughed. Billy gestured for Teddy to go first.

“I was just,” Teddy began, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Billy couldn’t ever remember seeing that kind of anxiety on him before; Teddy had always been so good at hiding anything he didn’t want Billy to see.

 _Maybe_ , a quiet part of Billy whispered, full of hope, _I’m allowed to see past all that now._

“I was thinking, would you like to go to the movies with me?”

…huh?

Billy tilted his head, standing. He was vaguely aware of the far door swinging open as Jamie tentatively came out to join them. “Well,” Billy said slowly, “I’m pretty sure I’m heading off to be grounded for, like, a month. Was there anything in particular you wanted to see?”

Teddy shrugged helplessly, delicate pink whorls painting his cheeks, up to the shell of his ears. “Uh, no, not really. It can wait. I just. Was really hoping maybe we could go on a, um, a date or something. If you wanted.”

_A date._

_…a date._

The words were ringing in his ears, and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped, and— And Teddy wanted to _go out_ with him. Teddy wanted to _date_ him, and maybe Teddy wanted to be boyfriends and, and do this again, and kiss whenever they wanted, and hold hands as they walked through the snowy parks and bantered about museums and the Avengers and—

“Jamie, close your eyes,” Billy warned, eyes locked on Teddy’s face, heart brimming with more joy than he can handle. “And cover your ears.”

“Oh _jeez_ ,” Jamie groused. 

Teddy just grinned. “I take it that’s a yes?” he said, hope in his voice, like he wanted all of that _too_. Like he wanted Billy just as much as Billy wanted Teddy.

And really…it wasn’t like fifteen more minutes was going to make Billy any _more_ grounded than he already was.


End file.
